Accidental Encounter
by jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Sam is driving down a mountain road when she comes across something she never expected to find. A car crashed in the woods and someone is still inside. What's worse she knows the driver. She has to help them or is it to late. Rated T to be safe.


**AN: Hey guys you know the drill. I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. The inspiration for this story actually came from an old Zoey 101 episode where the girls freak out over the hot new dean. Look it up its pretty funny. Anyway it gave me the idea of a student (in this case former student) taking care of a teacher. Shout out to my beta thank you for all your help with this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy guys. Happy reading.**

"What a great summer" Sam said to herself as she drove the steep twisty mountain road.

Sam had found a summer camp in the mountains for boys and girls who needed volunteers. She had nothing better to do. Her parents would be in Europe all summer on business and her grandma was on an extended vacation with her friends. Sam was going to spend her summer with her best friend Tucker and boyfriend Danny, but Tucker went back to MIT for early admissions and Danny was in Florida on a college tour. Sam already knew she was going to study photography in college. She loved being behind the camera and over the years had gotten amazing action shots of Danny and the summer camp had helped her boost her portfolio but she was always looking for new inspirations.

As she drove down lost in her own thoughts she noticed a hole in the bushes up ahead and when she drove past she noticed a silver car, crashed in the bushes. Sam quickly pulled over and jumped out of her car and ran to the crash site. She expected to find the car empty but she was shocked when she saw a man in the car unconscious. As she looked closer she realized she knew the man. It was Ben one of the new teaching assistants at her old high school. Every girl had a thing for him. Sam herself had been in Ben's first class with Danny and Tucker they all liked Ben he was a really awesome teacher.

Sam sprinted back to her car and grabbed a first aid kit and a water bottle and ran back to the car. She managed to get the car door open and unbuckled his seatbelt. She quickly located the pulse point and determined that he had a normal and steady heartbeat. She felt up and down his neck for a break but couldn't find one. She ran her hands down his arms feeling for breaks, she lifted his shirt to look for internal bleeding, she felt for broken ribs, and finally she ran her hands down his legs the best she could. Everything felt normal except for one of his ankles appeared to be swollen and she thought he might have a sprained ankle.

With all major injuries out of the way Sam turned her attention to a gash on Ben's forehead. She grabbed some gauze and anti-biotic ointment and cleaned the cut. Then she grabbed some new gauze and taped it to his forehead. She was satisfied with her work, she grabbed the water bottle and splashed some water on his face. He slowly woke up but he was dazed and confused. Sam thought he might have a concussion. She would give him a more through exam when she got him back to her was now glad that she had taken the refresher course for first aid **.** She helped a dazed and confused Ben out of the car. She wrapped one arm around his waist and draped one of his arms around her shoulders. She bore most of his weight but he was conscious enough to walk. When they got back to Sam's car she put him in the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt. Then she ran back to Ben's car and picked up the first aid kit, water bottle and then she quickly searched the car and pulled out all of Ben's personal items.

Sam rushed back to her car and threw everything in her backseat. When she climbed back in she saw that Ben was unconscious but she saw his chest rise and fall and she quickly found a pulse. As Sam started her car she pulled out her cell phone and saw that she had a signal and called 911 to report the empty and abandoned car. She was assured a trooper would be along and as she drove down the mountain she passed the state trooper as he drove to the crash site.

The drive back to Amity Park took over an hour and Sam kept hoping that Ben would wake up but he never did. When she got back to her house she grabbed one of her grandma's wheelchairs and wheeled him into the down stairs bedroom. She laid him down on the bed and went to collect her first aid kit. The first aid kit that Sam carried was quite extensive after years of treating Danny's ghost fighting injuries. She started with the cut on his head wiping off all the dried blood that had trickled down his check, applied more ointment and then re bandaged it. She needed to do a more through exam then she had in the car. Her hands went to the collar of his button up shirt and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushed it off his shoulders and gently worked his arms out of it.

"Boy would every girl at school love this" Sam said.

She felt along his chest and ribs pressing slightly. Sam pressed on a particular spot and Ben grunted in pain. Sam grabbed some gauze and tape and an ace bandage. She taped the gauze in the spot then she wrapped the ace bandage around his bruised rib and then secured it. Sam made her way down his stomach and to his belt buckle she undid it and then unbuttoned and unzipped them. Then in one swift movement she had his pants off. She had Danny to thank for that one. She worked her way down his left leg. When she got to his ankle he again grunted in pain. Sam grabbed another ace bandage and made quick work of wrapping his ankle. She had the summer camp to thank for that one. She bandaged many a sprained ankle. Then she went up his right leg but there were no other major injuries. She spent the next hour treating his other wounds. He had many cuts from broken glass. While she treated his wounds she kept alternating cold rags on his forehead trying to get him to wake up. Just as she finished with his last cut he started to stir.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Hang on a minute' Sam said in calming voice 'can you tell me your name?"

"Ben"

"Ok Ben can you tell me what day of the week it is?"

"Friday"

Sam frowned it was actually Saturday.

"Ok Ben one more question who is the president?"

"Barack Obama"

"Good. Now do you know who I am?"

"Yes you're Sam Manson you were one of my students last year"

"Very good Ben"

"Now where am I? Why are you here? And most importantly' he said as he looked down over himself 'why am I not wearing any clothes?" as he tried to cover his bare chest.

"Calm down Ben. I think you have a mild concussion. You were in a car accident. I was driving home from camp and saw the crash and found you. Now to answer your questions. You are at my house I am here because it's my house and you're not wearing clothes because I had to check you for injury. You have a couple of bruised ribs a sprained ankle a large cut on your forehead and some other cuts and bruises. You're also a little dehydrated. So you're going to stay here with me until you are better. Now just wait here". Sam said and with that she left the room.

Ben looked around the room still a little confused as to what just happened. He was also a little scared. He knew that most of the girls at school had a thing for him but he wasn't sure if Sam was one of them. Sam returned to the room with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. Sam walked over and put the pills and the glass of water on the nightstand.

"Alright let's sit up" Sam said offering her hand out to Ben who took it and slowly sat up.

His hand flew to his head "Oh my head"

"What do you feel Ben?" Sam said sitting next to him and rubbing his bare shoulder.

"Dizzy, nauseous, and a stabbing pain"

"That's normal' Sam said standing 'here is some Advil' Sam said handing him two pills and the glass of water and Ben gladly took them 'this one is for the nausea you just let it dissolve on your tongue' Ben held out his hand and Sam dropped the pill in his hand, and he popped it in his mouth. Ben started to feel it dissolve and it tasted like strawberry. Sam put two pillows behind Ben and he leaned back into them 'Alright I'll be right back" Sam left again.

Ben started to feel the effect of the medication and his pain started subsiding. Sam returned with a tray of food and some clothes.

"Alright here's some soup, crackers, and juice and here's some clothes. A button up polo and a pair pf shorts. Sorry they are "fancy"' Sam said making air quotes around fancy 'but they are my dad's and that's all he had and they should fit you"

"Sam this is all very nice but I have to know what's going on here?"

"What's going on here is that I am taking care of you until you can go home. You need to be monitored because you have a concussion"

"Yeah I get that but nothing can happen between us"

Sam was shocked to hear Ben say this "Ben you are my patient and my former teacher. I would never do anything like that. Besides I have a boyfriend"

"Ok, wait what about your parents"

"They're in Europe for another three weeks and Danny is in Florida for another week. You'll be home in a day, two days max"

"You think?"

"Oh yeah I'm just following hospital concussion protocol to have you monitored for at least 24 hours to make sure everything is ok. Now do you think you could tell me what happened?" Sam said as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"Yeah I think so. I was driving up the mountain road to spend a day at the creek but on the way up there was a rabbit and a bunch of bunnies in the road and I went to go around them and I hit a pot hole and lost control and went off the road and then the next thing I know I'm here in your house"

"When did this all happen?"

"Friday morning"

"Ok makes sense. Now I know why you said today was Friday"

"What is today?"

"Saturday"

"Wow I could have died out there. You saved my life Sam"

"Oh no I didn't. You would have come to and called for help. Speaking of calling for help is there someone I need to call for you and tell them where you are?" Sam asked.

"No, I mean I met a girl, but it's still casual, and I don't want to put this on her"

"I understand what's her name?"

"Her name is Candace and we have only had three dates. Now I have a question what were you doing up there?"

"I was a consular and a photographer at a camp and I was on my way home"

"Wow that's cool. Well thanks again Sam you saved my life, whether you think so or not, and I owe you one"

"No you don't. It's fun taking care of you. Plus every girl at school would kill for this' Ben and Sam both blushed 'Sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"It's ok. I already knew. Most girls aren't that subtle. However I could never figure you out though but now I know you have a boyfriend"

"Ben I liked you as a teacher and I like you as a person but I never had feelings beyond that"

"Yeah I know"

"Now I get to have more fun"

"How so?"

"I get to dress you"

Ben and Sam both laughed. Sam helped Ben into the shirt but left it open and then she helped him into the shorts. She sat with him as he ate and when he was done she took the tray away. She came back and gave him another concussion test. He passed but Sam was still concerned so she took her grandma's heart rate monitor. It was a scary time when her grandma needed that and she thought for a while she was going to lose her but she pulled through and now they had all this medical equipment. Sam put the sensors on Ben's chest and then buttoned up his shirt. It would alert her if his heart rate dropped to low. She covered him with a blanket and said goodnight and let him get some rest. The next morning Sam woke up bright and early and made breakfast. She took breakfast to Ben who was already awake and waiting for her.

"Hey Sam"

"Yeah Ben"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh I'll show you"

Sam set the tray down and helped Ben out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom. When they got there she ushered him in and closed the door and waited there for him and then she helped him back into bed. She ate breakfast with him and the two continued to talk. When they finished Ben expressed the desire to take a shower. Sam helped him out of the clothes he was wearing and took off his bandages. Then she grabbed a robe and helped him to the bathroom and again left him to himself to do what he needed to do. Her dad's clothes fit him nicely so she went and got him another set although this time she had to get a pair of boxer shorts. Her dad never wore them he preferred his tighty – whities. Since he never wore them he would never notice a pair missing. Sam heard the shower turn off. She ran downstairs and grabbed two towels on the way. She knocked on the door.

"Ben I have your towels"

Ben cracked the door open and Sam handed the towels through with the boxer shorts on top. A few minutes later the door opened.

"Thanks for the shorts"

"No problem if you hand me your old ones I'll wash them with the clothes you were wearing. I just don't know if the blood is going to come out of the shirt"

"Well do what you can. I understand it was it was an old shirt anyways"

Ben handed Sam his old shorts with a slight blush to his checks. He didn't know why he was embarrassed but he was. Sam helped him back to bed she re-bandaged his wounds and helped him into clean clothes. She handed him the remote to the TV and she left. Ben felt better after the shower but he still felt a little uneasy about the situation. He loved having Sam take care of him but he was a little scared about what Sam would ask for as payment for her services. Ben watched TV for a few hours until Sam came in with lunch. The two ate lunch together. When they finished Sam cleaned up and Ben settled in for a nap.

"Ben … Ben … BEN"

Ben felt someone shaking him and calling his name. He blinked his eyes a few times and sat up in confusion. Then he remembered where he was. He looked over and saw Sam's worried face.

"Ben are you ok? I've been trying to wake you for half an hour. I thought I was going to give you CPR. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine" Ben said matter of factly as he stretched lazily.

Sam just to be safe gave him another concussion test. He passed but after the scare she reattached the heart rate monitor.

As she was reconnecting it Ben asked "How long was I asleep for?"

"Well I took the lunch stuff away around one and it's just after six and when I checked on you at three you were asleep so depending on when you fell asleep between three and five hours"

"Why did you wake me?"

"Dinner is ready" Sam said handing him his tray.

She finished connecting the monitor and sat down on the bed and ate dinner with him.

"Alright well I think you'll be able to go home tomorrow"

"Really?"

"Yup, you've passed every concussion test I have given you. You never vomited or fainted. You were a little confused and dizzy but that's normal. I'll give you another test in the morning but you should be fine"

"What about the scare today?"

"I gave you another test you passed. You should be fine but that's why you're staying another night"

"Ok" Ben said.

The two continued to eat and make small talk. When they finished Sam took the tray away. Ben relaxed back in bed. He didn't want to leave. He liked having someone take care of him but on the other hand he was scared to leave, scared to know what Sam would want for payment for her services. Sam came back in and helped Ben to the bathroom to do what he needed to do wheeling the heart rate monitor with him. When he was done he helped him back into bed and gave him some more Advil. Then she checked his monitor said goodnight and left. Ben settled into the bed with nervous anxiety about what would happen tomorrow. The next morning Ben woke up to the smell of bacon, pancakes, sausage, and hash browns. A minute later Sam came in with a breakfast tray. She gave him the tray and left the room again. When she returned she had his original clothes in her hands. Well most of them.

"Sorry Ben I couldn't save your shirt so here's a new one"

"Thank you Sam. Sam somethings bug…"

"Shush, no talking. I need to do your concussion test"

Sam did the test and like the rest he passed. The confusion and dizziness had gone away.

"Alright Ben your all clear, you're ready to go home. After your shower I'll drive you"

"Thanks Sam that's really sweet and I really appreciate all this. But what do you want for this"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you want me to pay you?"

"I don't want you to. I did this out of the kindness of my heart"

"You have to want something"

"Alright Ben here's what I want. After your shower and once you're already let me do a small photo shoot with you for my portfolio"

Ben blushed but agreed. When he was done with his shower he put on his clothes, ran a comb through his hair and stood in the doorway. Sam posed him like a male model and took some pictures. "Hmmm… alright take the shirt off" Ben blushed but pulled the shirt over his head "Good now tuck your into your shorts just enough so I can see your boxers" Ben blushed harder but stuck his pose. Sam took the pictures. "Good now drop your shorts" Ben was taken aback and after a moment of hesitation he complied. "Alright go ahead a lean against the door just like that" Sam lifted the camera but paused before she took the picture. She walked up to Ben and messed up his hair. She stepped back and took the pictures. "Alright all done"

Ben picked up the clothes and went back into the bathroom when he looked in the mirror and saw his hair his mouth fell open slightly. "It looks like I just had sex" he said with a chuckle. He smiled as he got dressed, ready to go home. Sam gave him everything she got from his car and she told him she reported the car as empty and abandoned so he could make up a story later when the car was traced to him. When they got to his house he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She gave him her number and told him to call her anytime.

Who would have guessed that ten years later they were still friends? Even their kids were friends and they had parent date nights together. Danny and Sam, Ben and Candace. Sam was happy he married her, a fellow teacher, she was happy the causal romance worked out. Four lifelong friends because of one girl's kind heart.

The End.


End file.
